The Whisper Tree
by tdoodle62sing
Summary: Sasori and Deidara are on a mission together. What happens when Sasori thinks he might be..."feeling" something for Deidara. He might just have to get rid of problam. SasoDei
1. Chapter 1

The Whisper Tree

SasoDei

Prologue

I always thought love was a stupid thing. That it was an unnecessary human emotion. Always getting people into trouble. Thats why Shakespeare wrote Romeo And Juliet, to show that when you fall in love you might end up killing yourself. How it happened, God(not Jashin) only knows.

--

It was raining again. About the fifth time this week. At this rate Akasuki wouldn't be able to leave the hide out for another week at least until the rain dries up.

This could be a terrible bad thing Sasori began to ponder, now slowly making his way back to to his work table where his new puppet lay. Tempers were already running thin as it is. This morning during breakfast Tobi ate some of Itachi's Coco munchies, and it took Kakuzu, himself, and Kisame to restrain Itachi from beating the crap out of Tobi. How a guy could love his Coco munchies so much is be on Sasori. Theres been other incidences and there are bond to be more. Not that he was worried, he was one of the strongest members of Akasuki and could defend himself with no trouble. No, it was more for the lost of more members like Tobi or Deida-

Interrupted from his thought there was a few small knocks on the door and as if summoned Deidara walked in without saying anything and shut the door behind him as silently as possibly. Sasori turned back to his puppet, a little ticked from being interrupted from his thoughts,and returned to his work. He was currently working on a new puppet they had brought back from their last mission. It was a skilled jounin that had nearly cut off Deidara's head when he wasn't looking. The only reason Sasori had even bothered to save his partner was because he had the scroll Pein had wanted. It annoyed Sasori even more that he had to wast good poison just because his partner wasn't paying attention to what was happening.

Deidara slowly walked over to Sasori's work table, stopping just behind Sasori.

"What is it,"Sasori said sharply,"Can't you see I'm busy."

Surprised by this Deidara jumped a little. Sasori smirked. Deidara regaining composure said,"I.. um...well..I..just..."

"If you going to say something just say it!"Sasori snarled, getting extremely impatient with Deidara.

"I just wanted to say thank you Sasori-Danna for saving me,un!" yelped Deidara. Realizing the words that had just come out of his mouth to his partner he blushed fiercely.

For a moment they both both said nothing, then Sasori turned back to his to his puppet emotionless and continued working on it. "If thats all you have to say,you are dismissed."he slowly said in a neutral voice.

"What do you mean _If thats all you have to say_,un"Deidara exclaimed,"I just said thank you and I don't even get a _thank you_,un!"

"You are dismissed Deidara."

For a moment he just stood there. Then without another word Deidara walked out of the room as slowly as he had come in and within a few seconds it was like he was never there. Slowly Sasori put down his tools and leaned back in his chair. For a few minutes all he could do was close his eyes and hear was the rain heavily rush down on the walls of the hideout as if wanting to break in and destroy his inner peace and calm. Soon, as slowly as he had shut his eyes, he softly opened them,then sitting up right in his chair and grabbing his tools he began to work on his puppet again. Softly mumbling how it was really such a waste of good poison.


	2. Chapter 2

The Whisper Tree

SasoDei

--

The days after that past long and cold, and finally a week later it was dry enough to leave the hideout. It was really a great relief to everyone(especially Leader-sama, who had to be the one to break up most of the fights that had been going on lately). Including the big one last night. Konan made a small comment to Hidan about getting blood all over the place when he does his rituals and if he has to do them indoors that he should be cleaning up after himself. Hidan then got fired up and started a big argument about how he couldn't do them outside because of the # rain and that she should keep her # comments to herself and keep her # mouth shut. Konan,who did not take this lightly,made a swift and powerful kick toward Hidan's head. Hidan quickly dodged this and took a quick swing at Konan, but instead of hitting Konan it knock Tobi back into Kisame. Kisame, who was drinking who knows what at the time, spilled all over Tobi. Then Kakuzu started yelling at Kisame for spilling,because now they had to go spend money dry cleaning Tobi's uniform. Kisame made a quick remark back about how they were S-ranked criminals that shouldn't have to worry if their uniforms were clean or not and this lead into a big argument between the two. While they were doing that,Hidan and Konan really started going at it(fighting wise) and all this continued till a few moments later when Pein entered to break everything up.

A day later, Leader-sama had finally called a meeting to assign everyone their missions(it couldn't have come a time if you asked Sasori, who was just as eager as any one to get out of the stuffy hideout). Sasori looked up at the clock. 2:55p.m. The meeting was at 3:00p.m. So that gave him just enough time to arrive punctual at the "conference" room. He put down the book he had been studying about the art of puppetry, not that theres not much else to know(you basically come across everything there is to know about puppets when you become one)and made his way over to the door. Briskly walking down the hall, Sasori soon came to the door of the conference room. Not to early not to late, he thought smirking. The red head opened the door and soon was in his seat waiting as patiently as he could for the rest of Akasuki to get here. Slowly one by one the members came. It was all Sasori could do to not throw a fit at each of them for being so late. Finally,as if making,a statement Pein entered the room through a brisk walk. He took his seat, took a good look at everybody, and began the meeting.

"Six of you will be sent out this time. The teams will be as followed: Kakuzu with Hidan,Kisame with Itachi, and Sasori with Deidara. Kakuzu and Hidan, your mission is to go to Rock country. There you must bring back the heart of a very rare animal I need to complete a justu, more details will be in your scroll." At this Pein tossed a small dark green scroll toward Kakuzu(which he skillfully caught not using his hands)."Itachi and Kisame, your mission is to go to fire country and study the Kyubi's movements. Try and study the best approach to catch the Kyubi,but do not attack." Next,Pein had started to move on to Sasori's group,but remembered something and turned to Itachi and said,"Don't forget to bring back Coco munchies before leave, their cheaper in the Fire country region."

At this Itachi got a small twinkle of delight in his eyes, Tobi noticed this and right away opened his mouth to protest, but Itachi shot Tobi such a horrific glance that it make a hokage cry.

"Sasori and Deidara will be going to Wave country," Pein continued,"You will obtain for me another scroll, this one though will be much harder to retrieve though. I would suggest,before you leave that you come up with a good strategy that won't get either of your heads chopped off." At this Deidara look down at his feet while Sasori smirked. Probably found out from Konan no doubt.

The meeting was soon over and Sasori was just leaving when he notice the sound of two voices arguing. People just didn't know when to stop,thought Sasori. Even though it didn't really concern him, he figured he had a few minutes before he and Deidara had to prepare for the trip. Turning around he was surprised to see that Deidara was arguing with Tobi. Interesting,Sasori wondered, what would Tobi want with Deidara? Listening closely,he could just barely hear their conversation.

"But sempi," Tobi whined,"I don't want you to go."

"I have to go Tobi," Deidara sharply replied,"Leader-sama has ordered me too."

"But I'd miss you to much sempi!"quickly remarked Tobi.

"Tobi."

But before Deidara could say any thing else Tobi glomped Deidara to the floor. For a moment Sasori just stood there and then felt something he had not felt in a long time. What was it? Sasori could vaguely remember this, could it be...jealously?At this Sasori quickly pushed the thought away. Jealously, he was a puppet he had no feelings, much less jealously. But never the less, Sasori soon was approaching Deidara(who was still trying to escape from Tobi's death hold). He stopped right before them and without a second thought picked up Tobi by the neck and took him of the blond(who was now staring at Sasori wide eyed.

"We have a mission we have to prepare for."Sasori told him coldly,and without another word he placed Tobi down and walked out of the conference room.

Later that night...

Why would he do that? Why would he even bother? He didn't care for Deidara,and yet he came to his rescue for the second time within two weeks. What was up with that feeling earlier too? Jealous.. .over Deidara...because of Tobi? None of it made sense.

"None of it makes senses,"Sasori repeated aloud. He was alone,in his room,pondering these questions to himself. Everything had returned to normal when he and Deidara had gone over the mission. Neither of them had brought up the Tobi incident the whole time they had gone over their mission(thank the lord,not Jashin).

Well he would have to forget everything that had happened these last few weeks. It would get in the way of the mission. Yes, in fact he should get more tough with Deidara. Get rid of any unnecessary emotions he had left for him. Yes, thats exactly what he'll do...


	3. Chapter 3

The Whisper Tree

SasoDei

--

They left the next morning,while the moon was still the only source of light in the sky. They were traveling strictly to the plan Sasori had set up:

1)Two hours by foot,west

2)Thirty-minutes jumping through trees,southwest

3)Three hours by flight(Deidara's clay bird),south

4)One hour and thirty-three by foot,west

5)Stop twenty miles out of town and set up disguises

6)Enter city as travelers,by foot

It was a very quiet trip. Sasori nor Deidara spoke,except for the occasionally switch in travel or direction. The trip went very smoothly though, and in no time they had reached the out skirts of the city.

"Get into your disguise, at this rate we should be able to reach the city by sundown,"Sasori ordered. If everything keeps going as smoothly as it had been, the mission should be over in no time.

"All right,un." Deidara replied,and with that they both undid their backpacks taking out their disguises. Sasori's disguise was very simple,a black wig that had longish hair,some deep blue purposely ripped jeans, and a white hoodie with pockets and zipper down the front(Sasori had discovered that these kind of clothes were the only ones that were going to make them fit in). He soon finished assembling his disguise and turned to face Deidara and see how he turned out with his,what he saw made his jaw drop slightly for the first time since he joined Akasuki. Deidara was wearing a girls outfit! Not just any girls outfit either, a micro-mini white ruffled skirt, with a pink spaghetti strapped tank top, a pair of stiletto high heels, and small denim jacket that barely went below his chest. HIS CHEST! It took Sasori a moment to realize that Deidara went to the actually extant of wearing and stuffing a BRA!

"Ready to go Sasori-danna,un,"Deidara replied in a sweet feminine voice.

"Why are you wearing girls attire Deidara," Sasori replied firmly.

"You said that we should disguise our selves in such a way that we won't get caught when we enter the city,so I took the way where no one would guess me as a S-ranked male criminal from a secret organization." Deidara promptly said in his high pitch voice,smiling innocently at Sasori.

For a moment Sasori and Deidara just stood there staring and within an instant Sasori had pinned Deidara up against a tree. " Do you realize this could have ruined the whole mission,"Sasori hissed,"what if someone by accident found out you were a guy! What would you have done then!? You are the most stupidest,worst partner I have yet,no,will ever come across,you know that!"At first the blond squirmed a little trying to get out of Sasori's grasp,but then stopped when he heard this last part. He looked up into Sasori's eyes with pure angry for a second,then he turned his gaze to his feet and quietly,almost in a whisper,murmured, "I apologize Danna,next time I'll talk to you instead of doing it without your knowing,un."

Suddenly,Sasori another felt another useless human emotion creeping up on him(desire possibly?). He knew that if he didn't end this situation soon it would get the better of him. So Sasori let go of Deidara,letting him all to the ground with a thump, and went back to his pack saying as calm as he could possibly manage at the moment, "Get your things together,your disguise will have to do for now. Just don't get caught,cause then your on your own. I won't fail this mission due to your stupid mistake."

Deidara was quick to reply,"Yes Danna,un."

Getting up,Deidara made his way over to his stuff and slung it over his shoulder and without another word they made their way down to the city.

In the City...

The first thing Sasori observed was that they had very low security every where in the city. You could go on a crime spree it seemed, and no one would care! Of course Sasori knew this wasn't the case. There were probably hidden cameras and security out of eye view,so he still became very wary of his movements. The next thing that Sasori noticed was how many teenagers were. They were every where! Good thing I researched ahead, Sasori thought. Every where you looked there was mini skirts, hoodies, ripped up jeans, and tank tops. It felt like he was walking though a large clothing rack. Sasori took a quick glance at Deidara to make sure he was still playing his part and saw that not only was he playing his part,he was playing it...well. Well enough to draw the attention of other boys from their girls to him! Sasori quick looked away wondering why he would even make such an observation. At least he wasn't ruining the mission and that was all that matters.

"Our hotel is the second one on the right,"Sasori soon told Deidara.

"Alright Danna,un,"Deidara replied smiling.

"When we get there you can change out of those ridiculous clothes,it's a pain just looking at you dressed in that."Sasori coldly told him.

Deidara left a few seconds past unanswered and then...

"Yes Danna,my apologizes,un,"

This time the desire came more heavily then the first,it was all Sasori could do not to look at his partner. What was wrong with him? These "feelings" were going to be the death of him if he stop them soon,but what could he do? Not now,Sasori told himself, focus on the mission.

They soon reached their hotel, checked in and went to their separate rooms. Sasori told Deidara at 9:00p.m. they'd leave to fulfill their mission,and until then they should just rest and prepare. Now, Sasori was alone in his room quietly muttering his thoughts to himself. He was vaguely tired after over seven hours of travel and really didn't feel like doing much of anything. These were the times where he would get really deep in his thought and ponder the questions that had been on his mind lately. Would the mission be completed successfully? Would Deidara be discovered and if so how will Sasori leave him without being noticed? He pondered these questions one after another,slowly getting annoyed at his partners foolish mistake.

As if on cue there was a slight knock at the door and soon Deidara had entered his room.

"I was wondering if you could quick run over the plan you made,un. I have seem to forgotten it,un."Deidara said,kind of sheepishly. One thing Sasori was quick to notice was even though Deidara had taken off the jacket and the bra, and had spoken this in his normal voice. His was still wearing the tank top and mini skirt he was wearing earlier. Sasori guess he was probably taking off the clothes like he had said and realized that he had forgotten the mission plan. Well he wasn't getting off so easily this time.

"I told you once and if you can't remember thats your probably. Just don't mess up the mission or there will be dire consequences later."

"But Sasori-Danna,un,"exclaimed Deidara

"Deidara,don't try and push your mistakes on me,"Sasori replied.

"Danna PLEASE,u-," at this Deidara had taken a step forward,but failing to remove his high heel early, tripped over himself.

Before Sasori could catch himself he jumped out of his seat and quickly caught Deidara before he hit the floor,and soon enough Sasori was holding Deidara in his arms. He somehow seemed to feel Deidara's soft skin in his hands and his head up against his chest. Then it hit him, full force this time. A mix of desire,passion,lust,and other emotions he couldn't recognize all at once. He quickly dropped Deidara as quickly as he had caught him. If Deidara was bothered by the fact of being dropped to the floor,he didn't show it. He was staring wide eyed at Sasori as if he couldn't believe what just happened.

"Danna,un,"he said softly.

Before he could say anything else Sasori chucked a small scroll at him. "The plans for the mission are in there,just get rid of it when your finished and leave no evidence. You are dismissed."

By this time Deidara was on his feet and took a step toward him. "Danna,un,"he repeated and then took another step.

"Your dismissed Deidara!"Sasori yelled. He just wanted Deidara to leave,so he could stop and think about the things that had just happened.

"Dan-"Deidara stopped,reconsidered,and said, "Yes Danna,un." At this he turned and left the room locking the door behind him.

What was happening to him!? Was he going insane? This was the only logical explanation he could come up with. Sitting down in his chair he slowly closed his eyes once again,as he had done the first time Deidara had left his room a week ago. It was only a week,but it felt like years after all thats happened in the seven hours. Why now? Why Deidara? He sat there for a moment and then very slowly a thought crept into his head that he would have never thought in his wildest dreams. Could...he...love...Deidara? At this his eye's shot open and he sat forward in his chair. No. Never. It's not possibly. Sasori pushed the thought from his head. He refused to love Deidara. He was an S-ranked criminal. He wasn't allowed to love,much less someone as stupid as Deidara! No,he refused to let that happen. Then he made a decision right then and there. If Deidara caused any more problems for him,he would have to kill Deidara with no hesitations.

That night Sasori and Deidara left in their Akasuki cloaks with that thought only in Sasori's mind...

-

-

-

I'm aware that Deidara could have used charkra and changed into a disguise but wheres the fun in that:)


	4. Chapter 4

The Whisper Tree

SasoDei

--

It was completely dark outside. The sky was clear and moon was shining very bright that night. It was perfect weather for the two mysterious figures jumping through the forest.

The mission had gone easier than expected. They had quietly infiltrated the building,and had made their way to the scroll without being spotted. There was barely any security guarding the scroll and the few people that were guarding it didn't seem to put up much of a fight. Either this scroll didn't contain much,Sasori thought,or the real security would be coming soon.

"Be on your guard,Deidara,"Sasori told him. They would both have to be very cautious from here on out if they were to finish the mission successfully.

"Yes Danna,un,"Deidara replied and with that they both quickened their pace.

They had traveled about thirty-five miles out of town north before they came across a clearing. At this they quickly stopped,Sasori cursed, now he had to make the decision to either go around the clearing or go through it. If he went around it it would take more time,but the chances of them being caught were less likely. If they went straight through the clearing the risk was larger,but it would be the quicker and easier path to choose. Sasori studied the clearing,it was just one large circle with a single tree in the middle. If Sasori had to guess,he would say it was a unofficial outpost to the city. Which meant there were probably guards some where close by. Sasori began to become impatient with himself. If he didn't make a decision soon they were going to be caught just standing around with their hands in their pockets.

"We're going straight though the clearing."

Deidara looked up at him in shock. "Straight though the clearing Danna,un. Are you sure thats the wises thing to do? We could get caught,un!" Deidara replied in a exasperated voice.

"Are you disobeying me Deidara,"Sasori said sharply,now looking at Deidara with a cold look on his face.

Deidara took a step back at this. "No Danna,it's just that-,"

"Good I didn't think so." Sasori said,cutting him off and with that he jumped down into the clearing. He soon felt the blond's presence behind him and they started to run. So far so good,Sasori thought,if they kept this up then they should be out of the clearing in no time. As if to prove him wrong there was a crack of a twig behind them. Sasori pulled to a quick halt and listened. He sensed people and a lot of them. He turned to face Deidara,who had stopped right behind him.

"Their here,"he said coldly and as he finished his sentence, they were suddenly surrounded by over a hundred shinobi ninja. He turned back round to find he was facing their leader,only but a few yards away.

He was short,but lean and seemed to have many years of experience on him. He step forward from the group and said in a stern voice,"Return us the scroll and we'll let you go with only a few injury's."

At this Deidara gave a short smirk and said,"We should be saying that to you."

A little childish,but could Sasori blame him. Did this guy actually think he was going to take the scroll from them?

At this the short man gave a low scowl and said,"Last time,give us the scroll or else."

"I'll give you something alright,"Deidara said smiling and before Sasori could tell him to with-drawl and let him handle it he had chucked a small bomb in their direction. Only the short man and a few other shinobi had been able to dodge the attack and thats when the fight had begun.

Sasori would hardly call it fighting though,Deidara was blowing up people left and right and he barely had to move from his spot. BOOM! They all seemed to fight the same way to Sasori. Left kicks,right punches,and the occasionally throw of a kuni. BOOM! He was starting to think Tobi would be better competition than these people. A swift punch on his left and a low kick on his right,both were stabbed before they had even touched him. BOOM! These explosions were starting to give him a headache. Couldn't Deidara do anything else than explode things!?

Thats when he heard it. A shrilling yell from behind him that made his skin crawl. He turned around dreading what he'd see,but the truth was more horrific then he ever could have imagined. Deidara had been pinned up against the tree,in the center of the clearing,with several weapons(mostly kunis). He seemed unable to move and was bleeding terribly. His hands had been pierced though with kunis to prevent any more bombs from being made. They had stripped him from his cloak(somehow) and were now gathering in a small circle around the tree. The small man began to approach Deidara with a small weapon in his right hand.

Sasori realized what was going to happen and the really started to fight. He took out a string of weapons and begun to throw them skillfully at people. Never missing a person he started making his way over to the tree. The small circle of people(including the small man)must have heard their fellow comrades dying behind them,because all of them were coming at him now. Quickly Sasori pulled out a scroll and summoned two different types of puppets. The people hesitated when they saw the sight of these puppets,but never the less continued coming toward him. A pull of a few strings and the real man saluter began. His puppets moved swiftly through the people,both killing them two different ways. One wilded a long sword that sliced through people like butter. The other was pouring an agonizing acid on people that burned straight through their flesh. People began dropping left and right before him and the battle became at his mercy. Some had started to run,but Sasori was determined to kill every last one of them for the pain they had put through his partner. People were dropping on their knees pleading for mercy,but Sasori would have none of it and he killed them without a second thought.

Most of the people were soon dead by now excepted a very important one he wanted. Sasori looked around for the small man that was leading the group and then found him with a horrified look on his face. The small man had somehow managed to escaped him with a small leg injury and had limped over to Deidara's body. He slowly rose a kuni above his head with all the effort he had left and then...stab

A few moments had past then,wide eyed,the small man fell over still clutching the kuni in his hand. Sasori stood over his body allowing the new blood on his hand drip over the man's body before picking up the man's dead body and toss it aside.

It was done. The sun had begun to rise and when he looked around, he was slightly amazed at what he saw. Over a hundred dead shinobi laid on the field. The once ripe green grass had turned a dark red with the blood. The air reeked with the stench of death and no doubt the wind would soon be carrying it over to the city. Sasori stood there over his partner. By now a wave of emotions had hit him. Grief,pain,hurt,fear,guilt,sadness,etc... It slowly became agonizing just to look at his partner in such a state. He turned his head and saw a small sword nearby. It became clear in his mind what he had to do. Slowly he went over and picked up the sword. He returned to his partner and felt his heart become heavy with grief. He lifted Deidara's head and raised the sword to his neck. Deidara's eyes quickly flew open at the touch of the sword's cold metal against his neck. His eyes went to the sword,to Sasori,back to the sword, and then settled back on Sasori.

"danna,"he said,it came out in such a small strained whisper that Sasori almost couldn't hear it. Deidara's eyes began to swell with tears. "why,u-un.?" He began to choke and cough violently on this last part and it took him awhile to recover.

Sasori just stood there,one hand holding the sword to Deidara's neck,the other holding up his head up by his hair. The emotions became worst than before and if he had a human body he feared it would be shaking violently by now. He knew he had to do it and be done to end the pain Deidara had caused him. Slowly he tilted the sword upward a little for a better angle,causing it to cut into Deidara's neck a little. The blood tricked down the side of the sword and dripped on to the ground. One swift move now and it should be all over...

-

-

-


	5. Chapter 5

The Whisper Tree

SasoDei

--

When Sasori had first joined Akasuki,he planned on becoming stronger and advancing his skills as a puppet(not that they weren't as powerful enough). He was one of the most powerful people there and things were going along smoothly for him. Until Deidara came along. Leader told him that his new partner was going to be a skilled ninja,who had mouths on his hands that he could form bombs from. Sasori would have never expected someone like Deidara to fill that position. The first time Sasori saw Deidara he was slightly amazed that Pein had chosen a girl to be his new partner. Maybe it was working so well for him that he wanted Sasori to join in on the fun too Sasori thought,but when Deidara had spoke he was was a little taken back at the male sound of his girlish partner's voice. Soon he and Deidara were doing many missions together,talking about their different views in art,and doing things they had in common together. Sasori had never meant to get so close though. He had started taking second looks at his partner,helping him when he needed of help, and even save his butt a few times. All that had lead him here,in the middle of a empty clearing(not counting dead body's),with his partner pinned to a tree,and him holding a sword to his throat. It was time to do it,just end it all with no second thoughts.

Then out of no where he heard a small murmur. "Its all right Danna."

Realizing it was from Deidara he looked at the small blond's face. It looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"If its by your hand I don't mind,"he whispered,looking back toward the ground.

"Why!" Sasori demanded. He was a little surprised by himself and knew he shouldn't be asking questions before he killed him,but he had to know. "Why is it okay if I kill you and nobody else?!"

Deidara eye's now pouring with tears looked back up at him and looked him straight in the eye. Then in a small whisper barely,within hearing range replied,"Because I...I...love you,un."

Sasori dropped the sword and fell to his knees. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill Deidara even if his life stood in balance. He had gotten to close and now he couldn't get away...but then again a part of him didn't want to get away. He wanted to be by Deidara's side. When he slept,when he ate,when he was battling,he was injured,Sasori wanted to be there by his side always.

Slowly the puppet stood back up began to pull the kunis out of Deidara. He could feel the blonde turning to hold back, but it was apparent that it hurt severely and his tears became hard sobs. It only hurt Sasori more. When he was finished he slowly lowered Deidara to the ground sitting him upright.

"Why,un?"he whispered through sobs.

Sasori stared for a moment and for the first time since he became a puppet,he shed a small tear. Then he leaned in and took hold of the blond. He took Deidara's position and soon he was holding Deidara,with his back against the tree. Deidara's heartbeat was fast and he was bleeding all over,but he didn't care. He cradled the blond in his arms and held him close.

"Why,un?"he whispered again,his sobs reducing a little.

Sasori didn't speak for a moment and then leaned in toward Deidara's ear. Slowly in a whisper he quietly replied,"Because I love you too..."

Days later...

Where was that boy. Sasori sweared,he turned his head for one second and Deidara had disappeared. Sasori had taken to Deidara to a hospital. There they had operated on him and put him under some heavy medication. Sasori had rarely left his side the whole time they where there and the one time he does leave,Deidara leaves too!

Sasori searched the hospital frantically,where could he have gone. Then it hit him and he left without a second thought. They weren't that far from the field they had just battled on a few days early,but he was sure to have chosen a hospital that wouldn't have even heard an massacre. Sasori soon came to the familiar clearing and sure enough there was Deidara standing by the tree.

"There you are,I've been looking everywhere."Sasori said. He started making his way over to Deidara,when he noticed how different it was. The field was clear of body's and recent rain had washed away all blood that had covered the field just a few days earlier.

"Sorry,un,"Deidara said meekly and then looked back up into the tree.

Sasori looked to. "What are you looking for?"he asked.

Deidara looked at him and then blushed. He returned his gaze to the tree and said,"I just...had to see if it was true,un. If I wasn't just dreaming it all. If you...really said...you...loved me,un." He whispered this last part and began to blush madly.

Sasori looked at him,and he smiled. He drew the blond close to him. Deidara looked back up at him in surprise. "Sasori-Danna,un?"he whispered softly.

"Deidara, did you know when you were injury and by this tree,you could only talk in a whisper. Now we're back by this tree and you can still only talk in a whisper. I guess that would make it a whisper tree. Holding secrets forever on end." Sasori said smiling.

"Danna,u-,"started Deidara,but before he could finish Sasori had cup Deidara head in his hands and kissed him passionately on the lips. At first Deidara was so shocked he didn't seem to know how to response,but then slowly became very passionate in the kiss himself.

Sasori was the first to break the kiss only to whisper in the blond's ear,"Lets hope it can hold our whispered secrets too." Deidara smiled and looked up at the tree,Sasori looked too. It seemed beautiful,a real work of art, and he realized would be grateful for it forever. For giving him Deidara.

"Well,"The puppet said smiling releasing his hold on Deidara,"shall we start our way back,I'm going to get yelled at enough as it is."

Deidara smiling took his hand and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Yes,un."

Then,hand in hand,both of them started their way back. Sasori took one last look back. He knew that whatever the future held before them,Deidara was going to be in his. All because of the whisper tree...

-

-

-

Hope you liked it! Review if you feel like it...


End file.
